Dwarf Woodlands
The is a World that is featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Setting Part of the world is the dwarves' cottage based on the 1937 Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was Disney's first animated movie. Thus, it is the oldest animated feature to be incorporated as a world in the series. However it is not the oldest work of Walt Disney's to have a world as it is second to the world based on Steamboat Willie's world, Timeless River. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra is seen in this world searching for and talking to Snow White, since Master Xehanort is looking for the Princesses of Heart. Aqua is seen standing before the Magic Mirror, in the Queen's castle and then having to fight the Mirror. She is also shown looking down upon Snow White after she eats the poison apple. Ven has also been shown to be playable in this world and he is seen giving an apple to the Queen, which she had dropped. It has been confirmed that the Queen will be in the game as well as her Old Hag form. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra's Story Terra is the first Keyblade wielder to visit this world. As he arrives in the Queen's castle, he overhears the Queen consulting her Magic Mirror. She asks who is the fairest of them all, but is horrified when the Mirror names Snow White, a maiden with a heart of pure light. At this point, Terra whispers to himself whether Master Xehanort has visited this land in his search for the light. The Queen overhears him, but before he leaves, asks him for a favor. Namely, to kill Snow White and bring back her heart, as proof, and in return he may ask the Magic Mirror, Xehanort's whereabouts. Terra is not sure if he wants to extract another heart, but the Queen tells him she has no need for the heart as she has enough light in her heart. Terra goes off to find Snow White, figuring she may have met Master Xehanort. He meets her in a meadow picking flowers and senses the kindness and purity of her heart. However before he can get any information, Unversed appear and scare her off into the woods. Terra returns to the Queen, who is insulted that he returned without Snow White's heart. Terra informs her that he never planned on killing her, but the Queen is still furious. She forces the Mirror to absorb Terra into its depths, where the hero battles against the mask. Terra escapes, and the Queen reluctantly asks for Xehanort's location. The Mirror tells Terra that he is in a wasteland where a great battle was fought. Terra leaves the world to consult Master Yen Sid for more information. Ventus's Story Ventus arrives here later just as the Seven Dwarfs are going to work in the mine. He follows in after them, but they mistake him for a thief and hide. He tries to ask them if they know Terra, but they refuse to talk to him. As he passes by the dwarves' cottage, he hears a scream from the woods. It came from Snow White, who is afraid of the Darkness in the dark woods. Ven agrees to help her get somewhere safe, and escorts her through the swarms of Unversed to the cottage. She goes upstairs to rest when the Dwarves return from work and promptly throw the "thief" out. As Ven wanders through the woods he is attacked by the gaint Unversed, the Mad Treant. He defeats it and goes to the meadow on the other side. Here he sees an old woman drop a red apple. He hands it to her, and asks her if she has seen Terra. She replies that he had threatened her to tell him the whereabouts of Master Xehanort, leaving Ven worried about what his friend has been up to. Aqua's Story Aqua comes to this world just after the old hag poisoned Snow White with a poison apple. She sees the Dwarves mourning over Snow White's glass coffin, and Aqua agrees to go to the Queen's castle to investigate any possible help. In the courtyard she meets the Prince, who wonders where the princess he had met once, has gone. Aqua directs him to the woods where Snow White sleeps, so he runs off to help any way he can. Aqua travels deep into the castle, to the Mirror's chamber, where she is transported into the mirror. She defeats the Magic Mirror, who says that since the Queen is dead, he has served his purpose, and disappears. Aqua returns to the woods, where the Prince kisses Snow White, bringing her back to life. This reminds Aqua of when Ventus passed out and subsequently woke up when he first arrived at the Land of Departure. Snow White and the Prince walk off together on a journey, as the Dwarves celebrate and Aqua reflects on whether Ven was in need of a journey as well. During the credits, the Dwarves, Snow White, and the Prince frolic in the flower meadows mimicking the final scenes of the classic movie. Characters File:Snow_White.png|Snow White (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Doc.jpg|Doc (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Grumpy.jpg |Grumpy (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Happy.jpg |Happy (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Sleepy.jpg |Sleepy (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Bashful.jpg |Bashful (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Sneezy.jpg |Sneezy (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Dopey.jpg |Dopey (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:The_Queen.png|The Queen (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Magic Mirror.png|Magic Mirror (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:ThePrince.png|The Prince (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Bruiser.png|Bruiser Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot-Chili Monotracker.png|Monotracker Thorn Bite.png|Thorn Bite Shoe Gazer.png|Shoe Gazer Chest Spider.png|Chest Spider Laser Bunny.png|Laser Bunny Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' Music Gallery File:Dwarf_Wodlands_Logo.png|The logo of Dwarf Woodlands. File:SnowWhiteMeadow.jpg|Terra talking to Snow White File:Ven&Snow_White.jpg|Snow White and the dwarfs stand inside their cottage and look angrily at Ven File:Aqua&Snow_White.jpg|The Dwarfs and Aqua stand around Snow White in the glass box. File:Birth_by_sleep.jpeg|Dwarf Woodlands gameplay. Trivia *Gameplay demos and trailers showed Terra battling Unversed outside the dwarfs' house, yet this location is inaccessible for Terra in the actual game. fr:Dwarf Woodlands Category:Worlds Category:Dwarf Woodlands